The Baseball Which Kuroko Manages
by Ami-Lilliana
Summary: This is a crossover of Ace of Diamond and Kuroko no Basuke with Fem!Kuroko and somewhat AU(duh...)
1. Prologue

**The Baseball That Kuroko Manages**

 **(AN: I'm uploading this late at night but will have the full chapter out by Monday. Sorry for the inconvenience.)**

 _By TetsukiMomoko_

The beginning of our story happens on a cool spring day, Kuroko Haruka was seated upon a bench across from a high school baseball diamond, listening to the sounds of baseballs being hit. Haruka is a young girl who is almost finished her last year at Teiko Middle School. She is waiting for something or someone it seems while quietly listening to the sounds of the baseball teams practice. Beside her were two folders with a set of papers in each,one is an application for Seirin High and the other for Seidou High, which happened to be the school across from her.

* * *

"Haru-chan~" Someone calls while running up to her. She looks up at them with her pale blue eyes that match her long hair.

"Kazunari-kun." Haruka acknowledges her friend, Takao Kazunari, a tall raven haired boy.

"Aww... Haruka, we're best friends, you can drop the honorific you know."

"Hai, Kazunari. when are the others to be expected?"

"Ahh, Yukio called earlier said he would be a little late, 'cause he's going to pick up Tatsuya from the airport. But anyways why are we all meeting here Haru?" Takao asks while looking around at the area they were in.

"I'll tell you once everyone is here, but it does have to do with high school."

He was going to ask her what she meant by that when they heard a commotion happening in the baseball diamond. Haruka stood up, walking closer to the school to hear what was going on, but she more saw than heard was a kid, probably her age, challenging what seemed to be a third year to baseball. Curious, she looked for an entrance to go through, to see what was happening better. After finding an entrance to the practice area she walked in with Takao trailing after her asking what she was doing, but stopped and gave a bittersweet grin at what he saw.

"He pitches like Teppei-san, doesn't he, Haruka." He stated more than questioned to her.

"Teppei's pitches are much more refined and controlled, but they are similar yes."

Seidou's team coach, Kataoka Tesshin, notices them there, and knows that neither of them actually go to Seidou, much less are on the baseball team.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asks them frowning a little at them, with his practically permanent glare looking at them behind his sunglasses.

Takao, a little scared of the coach, trys hiding behind Haruka, but fails as she is much shorter than him. Haruka looks coolly up into the coaches eyes and says;

"I'm checking out Seidou high to see if I should go here. I'm also pondering over if I like this baseball club enough to join." Haruka blandly states,which makes Takao sweat-drop at how blase she said everything. Kataoka raises an eyebrow at her then motions towards the bullpen silently asking them to show their skills in baseball. Haruka's eyes light up at the thought of actually playing and starts to strip off her clothes.

"Ha-haru! Don't just strip out in the open!" Takao exclaims loudly, drawing attention from almost all of the baseball team. When they saw what was happening most faces started heating up at how risque she seemed. After finishing taking off the first layer of clothes Haruka looks at Takao in question.

"What do you mean Kazu? I always wear my workout clothes under my regular clothes"

"Wha-" When Takao sees what she is wearing he's shocked, but breathes a sigh of relief. She was wearing two tank-tops one tight fitting and one loose fitting, and a pair of black leggings that reach just before her ankles with light blue and white trainers on.

"Don't scare me like that again Haru!" Takao cries dramatically, hugging her for dear life. Haruka hums a small apologetic hum towards him then looks towards the coach.

 _"Lets Play."_

* * *

 ** _(Hey Guys. Uh so this will be my first chapter story.I update fairly slowly so don't worry it won't be hiatused. But anyways I hope you like the story so far and If you have any advice either PM me or leave a Review! n.n Bye bye!)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Let's Play Ball!**

* * *

 **Recap:"Don't scare me like that again Haru!" Takao cries dramatically, hugging her for dear life. Haruka hums a small apologetic hum towards him then looks towards the coach.**

 _ **"Lets Play.** "_

* * *

"Ne, Haru? What are you going to do first , batting or pitching?" Takao asks Haruka while letting go of her.

"I'm going to warm-up first." Haruka gives him a vague answer while picking up a bat. "So it is batting first, huh. Hey Coach,or whatever can you get a battery to help us out here? Preferably regulars." Takao says while looking around at all of the players. Coach Kataoka narrows his eyes a little in what seems is irritation, then calls out to his two first-year regulars, Miyuki Kazuya and Kawakami Norifumi.

"Hai, Coach?" the newly formed battery exclaim,while running up to where their coach is.

"We have two more new possible first-year players, you two are going to play in this, test, of their skills." Kataoka says, pointing towards where Kuroko and Takao were standing, with Takao excitedly speaking at Haruka. Thinking it weird that a girl was a possible player, the two gather their equipment and start jogging over to the two candidates. hearing approaching people, Kuroko turns to see who it was, not bothering to listen to Takao's chatter.

"Are you who we're to play with?" She asks, gauging them in her head and seeing both players potential. Satisfied with what she saw, Kuroko places a helmet on her head and heads to one of the training area's, batter's box. Looking at each other Miyuki and Kawakami get into place.

"Ready?" Miyuki ask Kuroko. "Ready." She confirms with a fire in her eye. With a slight nod to each other the 'game' begins.

 _"Start with a fastball down the middle."_ Miyuki signs to Kawakami. With an imperceptible nod Kawakami winds up and...

* * *

 ***BANG***

The sound of a baseball being hit reverberates throughout the whole training ground for the eighteenth time in the past half an hour.

 _"How-She hit all of them head on, and how they flew each time!"_ Both Kawakami and Miyuki think in shock.

"Ne Haru-chan? they look shocked, maybe I should start batting while you go pitch?" Takao asks with a wide smirk directed to the battery on his face. With a hum and small nod, Kuroko exits the batting cage to go to the pitching tunnels.

"Senpai? Don't get to wound-up, Haruka is a prodigy in most, if not all, sports. So go-"

 ***Slam***

 **"Takao..."** a furious Kasamatsu Yukio stood in the entryway glaring at Takao with a blazing anger.

"Uh. Hi Yukio?" Takao said/questioned, frightened by the invisible fire coming off of Kasamatsu.

 **"Why, are you and Haruka playing baseball,when you were supposed to wait for us!"**

"I can explain what happened, Yukio-kun." The quiet voice of Kuroko came from behind him.

Turning around Kasamatsu saw Kuroko standing there with two folders in her hands,one much thicker than the others.

* * *

 **AN: Yo, cliffy. (n.n) Well anyways, this was Chapter one, I had so many ideas on where to go with this story, but this was the only course that I imagined that was able to be written properly. '-.- But here are acouple Omakes on some of the other ideas, and behind the scenes.**

* * *

Omake#1

(When Kuroko and Takao see the players)

 **With eyes full of wonder Haruka walks up to the closest player and grabs their face, pulling them down to see their face better, they just so happened to be Kuramochi Youichi.**

 **"Kawaii..." She whispers to herself.**

 **Off to the side Miyuki and Takao are on the ground laughing at the situation.**

* * *

Omake#2

With Eijun(because he needs love. n,n)

 **"Umm... what exactly just happened" Sawamura thinks out loud after Kuroko, Takao, Kawakami, and Miyuki head off to the batter's cages. He turns to Tsukishima Rei and the coach and asks them;**

 **"Do you usually have girls try-out for your team?"**

 **"Not before today, no." They both say at the same time.**

 **Frowning, Sawamura looks back to the batter's cage thinking upon what was going on in front of him.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ahh~ Gomen for such a long wait, life has been very hectic lately and I had to rewrite this chapter T.T. Anyways! Here is the next Chapter~**_

* * *

 **I can explain what happened Yukio-kun.**

 **Turning around Kasamatsu saw Kuroko standing there with two folders in her hands, one much thicker than the other.**

* * *

Walking towards Kasamatsu, Kuroko looked around the place to see the others were also there, Himuro Tatsuya and Ogiwara Shigehiro, both standing off to the side with Ogiwara waving at her excitedly. She beckoned them towards her, wanting them in on this conversation as well, as it involved them.

"Yukio-kun, the reason that I wanted all of us to meet here has to do with the Seidou High baseball team. I'm going to be coming to Seidou this next school year and I wanted to see if any of you would like to come with me." Kuroko tells Kasamatsu after the other two were close enough to hear the conversation.

Sighing Kasamatsu says, "You do remember that Teppei and I are already in other high schools?"

"Yes but I wanted everyone here, even though Teppei-kun cannot be here because of his injury, as that way I could speak with all of you and find if the others wish to join Seidou with me. Also I have updated everyone's training regimes."

They all paled at the last sentence, her training regimes were from hell. The others, that were yet to be first years considered their actions, and the choice of joining Kuroko at Seidou. Takao had been the first to reply by growing a large grin upon his face and nodding/yelling at Kuroko that he would join her. After his exuberant acceptance Himuro and Ogiwara also agreed that they would come to Seidou with her.

"Hey! You do realize that we're still here right?!" Kuramochi shouted at them, seemingly finally getting their attention.

"Ah yes, right. Well, Senpai, starting next year please take care of us." Kuroko 'replied'. With the boys behind her, filling out their application forms, for the school.

"What interesting possible new first years, but Miss Haruka, was it? You are unable to actually _play_ , as this is an all _boys_ baseball team, and you are a _girl._ The closest you can get to being on the team is by being a manager, and they don't play." Takashima Rei says while entering the batter cages.

From hearing this all the boys started paying attention and looked back and forth between Takashima and Kuroko.

"Ahhh..." They all figured out the problem simultaneously with the situation, with Kasamatsu facepalming by the side.

With her regular blank face that seems to now include a dleam within her eye Kuroko says monotonously, "I will just have to become a _manager_ then, won't I."

* * *

 _ **And well that's it for now. (And probably another year... Damn you anime!) Except for a few little items here...**_

 **Omake #3**

 _Application please!_

 **Takao grew a large grin upon his face and began running towards Kuroko at high speeds, once close enough he begins sliding and reaches up, grabbing an application booklet from her hands.**

 **"SAFE!"**

 **Omake #4**

 _Hell's Only Hope._

 **"Here, I decided to give you all lighter workouts so not to favour Teppei-kun because of his injury." Kuroko says.**

 **All the boys eyes light up thinking that they were going to finally get breaks from their hellish regimes when they looked at the new ones that Kuroko gave them, paling to the colour of paper, their hopes crushed.**

 **"Because he injured his leg instead of running and other exercises that put strain upon the leg I decided that to continue getting the right amounts of exercise you will be working more upon your arm and body strength, but continuing with light exercises like swimming to continue building and maintaining your leg musculature."**

 **In conclusion she only meant lighter _lower body_ workouts.**


End file.
